Matt vs Kai
by Darks Light
Summary: Mimi comes back to Japan, her firends and Matt... when they return to the digi world the meet some people they didnt expect...its turning into a beyblade crossover, parings, mimato, tiora & more... pls give it a go and R
1. Chp 1: Back to Japan

Disclaimer:- I do not own Matt, Mimi or any of the other characters someone else does, I didn't create them yada yada yada, all the usual disclaimer rules apply. So yeh get that into your heads, to make sure repeat after me "The Author does not own Matt, Mimi or any of the other characters someone else does, she didn't create them either." You got that? Good, now on with the story ...   
  
Matt vs Kai  
  
By Darks Light  
  
It was morning. Mimi woke up to find herself still in her parents mansion in America after a disturbing nights sleep, she didn't know what had been troubling her but it didn't matter now. She was going back.  
  
It was the first day of spring break and she was going to be flying back, back to Japan and the friends she had left there and missed so much. She got out of her pink queen size bed, walked out on to her balcony, it was a sunny day that filled her with warmth, and longing for her friends and the life she had left behind.  
  
After a shower she got dressed, a short pink skirt and small tight pink blouse, pink still was her favourite colour. When she had finished brushing her long light brown hair, she finished packing her things. It was still only 11 30am and her plane didn't leave till 12:45 so there was no real reason to rush as she had packed everything last night, however she was just to anxious, she was going to see matt.  
  
'Oh I hope he is happy to see me' she thought to herself, it had been such along time since she had seen him and the others and it was over this time that she had only just truly realised her feelings for him.  
  
Mimi remembered all the times they had back in Japan, just hanging out and enjoying each other's company. 'This isn't going to be easy Oh I wish I knew what his feelings for me were, that would make every thing sooo much easier.' Mimi thought, she was planning on telling matt her feelings for him when she went with the gang on vacation. ' What if he already has a girl friend? What if he doesn't feel the same way? ' All these thoughts had continuously gone through her head since she had made the decision.  
  
Time must have gone past real fast because before she new it she was on the plane and on her way to Japan!  
  
When her plane finally arrived at the airport in Japan Mimi started her search for her best friend Sora who was supposed to be picking her up as she was staying at her place until they left. 'I wonder if matt and the others will be here? I do hope Matts here!' she thought.  
  
Mimi rounded a corner in the airport and through the crowed, she could see Sora, Matt and the others, even Joe and Izzy managed to make it! Kari was even holding up a sign that read, "Welcome back Mimi!" 'Wow Kari's really grown up now, I wonder if her and TK are still dating?' thought Mimi as she made her way through the crowed  
  
"SORA, MATT, TAI, KARI, TK, IZZY, JOE!!!!! Hey guys!!!!!" Yelled Mimi as she ran over to them "I'm back!"  
" Mimi!" yelled Sora and gave her friend a big hug, "its great to see you!" Sora hasn't changed a bit!' thought Mimi 'she's still her tall beautiful self!' Everyone had now crowded around to say welcome back to their friend, only matt stayed back. Mimi noticed, and after everyone had settled down a bit, she made her way over to see him.   
"Hey Matt, miss me?" she said and gave him a hug,   
"yeh I did" said a blushing Matt,   
"Mimi you go girl!" yelled Tai, her and matt both blushed,   
"Mimi you look...well great!" Matt said blushing even more so that Mimi found it hard not laugh. She just smiled at him, her eyes shining brightly with her love for him, 'she looks just like I imagined she would, still as cute and happy as when she left' he smiled back, that charming smile that Mimi loved.  
  
'Does she like me? I don't know I hope she does, all I know is I love her, I cant believe it took me this long to realise it!' Matt thought ' well here goes nothing'.   
"Mimi can I ask you something?"   
"yeh go ahead matt" Mimi replied,   
"Mimi I..."  
"MIMI, I think your luggage has arrived" yelled Kari and TK,   
"Ok coming" Mimi replied,   
"what where you going to say matt?" she asked.   
"Nothing, don't worry" said Matt   
"Ok" Mimi smiled then ran off to get her luggage.  
  
When Mimi arrived at Sora's place they junked everything in Sora's room, the others were coming over later so they could all go out for a welcome back dinner for Mimi. Mimi was lying on the bed she was to be sleeping on in Sora's room thinking about Matt, a usual topic that seemed to come into her young mind a lot, something must of shown on her face because the next minute her thoughts were interrupted.   
"Mimi what you thinking about?" asked Sora   
"...oh...ah nothing" said Mimi blushing, 'oh I cant lie to Sora she's my best friend' Mimi thought.  
  
"Ok Sora I'll tell you just you have got to promise not to tell anyone!" Sora promised and Mimi told her about her crush on Matt.   
"Oh that's so cute!!!" Sora said,   
"I sort of guessed you liked him." Mimi blushed.   
"Well who do you like Sora?"   
"..."   
"Oh come on Sora I told you who I liked," Mimi whined   
"...Tai" said a slightly red Sora   
"don't you go and tell him though, or I'll tell Matt" said Sora half laughing.   
"You should so tell him how you feel, right now, ring him it will be a lot easier on both of you because everyone else wont be around!" said Mimi,   
"oh and what about you and matt?" laughed Sora. ' I know I probably should listen to Mimi, anyway she's right, it would be easier without everyone watching us, ok I'll do it.'   
"Ok Mimi I'll do it" said Sora,   
"YAY!" yelled Mimi.  
  
Sora dialled the number, like she had so many times before. It rang for a bit than a familiar voice answered   
"Hello this is Tai",   
"hey Tai its Sora" Sora said nervously,   
"Oh hey Sora, hows it going? I was just about to start getting ready to come over, is everything ok?"   
"Everything's fine Tai, I was just calling to tell you that I...I love you!" Sora blurted out, she could feel her face going red, 'there I have said it, oh why hasn't he said something yet?' she thought  
  
Just then as if Tai had read her mind He spoke   
"wow Sora, I never thought you would be this open,"   
"well what do you think Tai will you go out with me?"   
"Of course I will Sora! I love you!" and in the background he could just hear Mimi go "aw that's so cute."   
"Oh Tai can I ask you a favour?" asked Sora   
"Sure" replied Tai,   
"Well you see Mimi she likes Matt"   
"Sora you said you wouldn't tell anyone" Sora paid no attention to her friend she had just got what she thought as a good idea to get Mimi and Matt together.  
  
"I had this idea that we could make Matt jealous by u just kissing Mimi on the cheek at the Pizza Parlour, please Tai for me?" Sora pleaded,   
"Well ok, I'll do it for you Sora" Tai said. "Wow this all be interesting to see the look on Matts face" said Tai half laughing.   
"Thanks so much Tai, I'll see you tonight,"   
"Ok bye" said Tai. 


	2. Chp 2: Pizza

It was sometime later that others started to arrive, first Tai and Kari, followed by Matt, TK and Joe and Izzy. When everyone was ready, they went into town to the Pizza Parlour. It wasn't a fancy restaurant or anything but none of them minded.  
  
They sat down at a big table which Sora had reserved for them, and gave there orders to the waitress, Mimi and Sora sat on either side of Tai, next to Mimi was Kari, across from her was Matt along with Izzy, Joe and TK.  
  
All was going well, and everyone was eating and enjoying themselves, then Mimi felt Tai's warm lips touch her cheek she turned around giggled and smiled happily. Matt had just looked around at that moment to see the whole thing, his mouth fell open, he couldn't believe what he just saw,  
  
'Mimi how could you do this to me? I loved you, no I do love you, but why Mimi? Matt couldn't make sense of it he suddenly felt empty, alone his eyes brimmed slightly with tears that threatened to come out, 'no I wont cry, I wont let her or them see me cry' matt kept saying in his head   
"Matt what's wrong?" TK asked his big bro,   
"Nothing TK I'm fine" matt said while wiping away a tear that had escaped and putting on his famous fake smile, TK didn't believe a word his bro said, both him and Mimi who was watching him at that time could see right through that smile.  
  
Sadness flowed through Mimi, she felt so cruel since she saw him wipe away the tear. 'Matt I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, I still love you' she cried inwardly if only she had the courage to make her lips make the words. Sora saw the look of concern for Matt on Mimi's face,   
"Hey Mimi don't worry about it ok? It'll all work out in the end, trust me, just enjoy your self for tonight"   
"Ok I will said Mimi" but she only half believed her own words, but she still took on her best friends advice. After they had finished their pizzas Tai stood up.   
"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. First I would like to thank Mimi for finding the time to come back to Japan and visit us" everyone laughed at this and Mimi blushed.   
"Also I would like to announce that I'm now the proud boyfriend of Sora!" after the announcement he gently grabbed Sora around the waist with one hand then tilted her chin up with the other and kissed her passionately and the others cheered them on.  
  
Matt was relieved that he hadn't said Mimi's name other wise the tears that had tried to come out before would of returned, even though it relieved him it also confused him, 'Mimi I'm so glad it wasn't you who was Tai's girl friend but what was that kissing scene all about, I don't understand' he said in his mind. When the night was over they all said good night and went their own separate ways to their houses.  
  
When Mimi and Sora got back they were so tired the just collapsed in a heap on their beds laughing, the night had turned out to be great! Mimi was still concerned about Matt, 'did I do the right thing?' she thought, Sora knew what she was thinking about   
"Hey don't worry Mimi I'm going to ring TK in the morning, Matt would of told him what he though about tonight then we will know"   
"ohhh "said Mimi and cheered up,   
"Goodnight then" Sora said and they both drifted into sleep.  
  
Meanwhile Matt and TK were still on their way home having decided to walk, TK was spending the night at his dads with Matt,   
"Matt what was wrong with you tonight? And don't go telling me its nothing imp smarter then that" TK said 'I guess I'll have to tell him' thought Matt.   
"Tell me already Matt!" yelled TK.   
"Ok ok ok, look it was just the whole Tai kissing Mimi and then saying he's dating Sora. I really care for Mimi"   
"Oh ok, why don't you ask her out?" asked TK, "I don't know, I was going to tell her how I felt at the airport but things happened, then this whole thing tonight happened, jeese I don't even know if she likes me!"   
"I'm sure she does says TK" sensing the sadness and anger in his bro's voice "I could tell by the way she looked at you last night, calm down she is here for the whole holidays you should be happy!" stated TK. 'I guess TK is right, she is going to be here for along time' thought matt while giving TK a real smile.  
  
It was morning Sora and Mimi had woken up showered and had had breakfast, pancakes a favourite of both Mimi and Sora. They were now sitting on Sora's bed just talking about all the fun things they could plan for the holidays when...   
"Mimi I almost forgot, we have to ring TK!" Sora said reaching for the phone "Oh yeh" said Mimi in a nervous voice   
"hey Mimi calm down it'll all be fine" said Sora dialling the number. It ringed then someone picked it up,   
"Hey this is TK,"   
"Hey TK its Sora,"   
"Oh hi Sora, sorry but Matts in the shower,"   
"Oh we didn't want to talk to him, we wanted to talk to you," Sora then filled TK in on her little plan and TK told her all Matt had told him. After they had finished talking Sora hanged up the phone and filled Mimi in on all TK had told her, Mimi was so happy he still liked her she nearly fell off Sora's bed! When they had settled down a bit they then started to pack some gear into there bags to take with them, they were going back to the other world where they had had some much fun when the were younger.  
  
While all this had been happening with Matt and the others, out in some other world that they didn't know (it really was the digital world) beyblades Rei and Kai lay asleep on the grass. While the rest of their team looked around the hotel room in shock,   
"Ah guys" said Kenny "I think we have a problem our 2 best bladders have vanished into thin air from under our noses and we have a competition in a few days!" 


	3. Chp 3: A different world

Rei's eyes slowly opened but quickly shut again due to the suns bright light. He sat up and opened his eyes and looked around, he was sitting on lush green grass beside a big clear blue water pond surrounded by palm trees.  
  
' How did I get here?' he thought ' the last thing I remember was trying to stop Kai from punching Tyson ' he looked to the other side of him where a rainforest stretched out to the horizon, all he could hear was the song of the birds. Rei looked down at Kai still sleeping beside him, he got up and walked around the pond, the water looked so inviting he decided to have a drink, it was cool and refreshing. When he got back to Kai he was still asleep so Rei decided to wake him up, he cupped his hands and filled them with water which he throw on Kai.  
  
"WHAT THE?!" yelled Kai sitting bolt up right, "what was that for?" he questioned Rei,   
"to wake you up" Rei replied laughing, Kai glared at him, "calm down Kai it was only water!"  
  
Kai looked around at the total scenery change, "where are we? How did we get here?"   
"I don't know" replied Rei. Kai lay back down on the grass and closed his eyes 'how the hell did I get hear? Where is hear?' he kept repeating this over and over in his mind, ' the last thing I remember was I was in the hotel room...'  
  
Flash Back   
  
Kai walked into their groups' hotel room, there was Tyson, being his usual immature self jumping around like a freak, 'when will he ever grow up!' he had thought, something must have pissed him off awhile later but he couldn't remember what had started it because then he and Tyson were doing the usual, yelling at each other.  
  
Tyson must have gained some courage with all his jumping around; he punched Kai hard in the chest. Not expecting anything like that from Tyson, Kai stumbled backward and tripped over something and landed hard on his butt the others cracked up with laughter, all he felt was pain and humiliation but quickly turned to that of anger. He jumped up and went to punch Tyson and Rei tried to stop him...  
  
End of Flash Back   
  
Kai opened his eyes again, that's all he could remember, he didn't like the thought of everyone laughing at him, respect he had worked so hard to gain gone in a matter of seconds, he quickly closed his eyes, he didn't want Rei or anyone to see him cry and he was very good at showing little to none emotion. Rei was getting bored of just sitting around so he got up and went for a walk into the rainforest, Kai saw him go, but I didn't bother him he just went back to sleep.  
  
A couple of hours had past by the time Kai woke up, Rei was nowhere to be seen. 'Great' thought Kai ' he has probably gone and got him self lost, looks like I'll have to go find him'. Kai got up and walked through the rainforest looking out for signs of Rei, later on he found him.   
"What have you been doing?" he questioned,   
"Looking for a place for us to stay the night, I think its really unlikely that we are going to get back before night comes you know," Kai did know this he just hadn't thought of it.   
"Come on I'll show you the cave I found." They walked a little further until the rainforest opened up into a small circular clearing, on the further side of this clearing was the cave, Kai agreed with Rei on the idea of staying here.  
  
It was later in the afternoon we they went off to find firewood which they found pretty shortly. Rei also found a bundle of hay like the type horse ate, 'I wonder why this is sitting out in the middle of the forest tide up and everything' It didn't really matter though. Rei carried the bundle back to the cave, on his way there he noticed Kai had managed to get a fire going in the mouth opening of the cave and was looking pretty proud of him self. (Something Kai does a lot )   
"Hey Kai nice fire" Rei called out, "look what I have found" showing Kai the hay.  
  
It was getting dark so they just sat in the cave around the fire. Kai was leaning on the cave mouth wall with his eyes shut; Rei was leaning on the opposite wall looking at Kai. 'He's probably plotting some way to get back at Tyson for humiliating him' Rei thought with a silent laugh, which stoped as quickly as it started when he remembered the sadness he had seen in Kais eyes.  
  
He hadn't mentioned anything to Kai wasn't planing to. ' he keeps to himself enough as it is, he is really good at keeping his distance and not letting himself close to anyone, I think the problem is he's got a bit to much pride wait a minute way to much pride ' thought Rei, 'though I guess he has improved slightly, very slightly' Rei thought and It was true the whole of the team had noticed it. By now it was fully dark and with not much else to do Rei decide he was going to get some sleep.   
"See you in the morning Kai",   
"ok" Kai replied. 


	4. Chp 4: Regreting

Rei went to the back of the cave where he had spread the hay around a bit, 'doesn't look that comfy but its got to be better than sleeping on just rock' he thought as he lay down. It took awhile for Rei to get to sleep but eventually he did. Kai had been watching him for awhile, when Rei had finally got to sleep he turned back to the fire, it was only a lot of glowing hot embers that were left. 'I guess I should probably get some sleep' thought Kai, he got up and walked over to where Rei was asleep and lay down on the hay beside him, this was quite unusual for Kai, he usually likes to stay away from others.  
  
It was quite cold lying on the floor in the cave making it hard for Kai to get to sleep. 'I wish I had built that stupid fire closer to the back of this stupid cave then it wouldn't be so cold' thought Kai as he lay curled up next to Rei. Part way through they night Rei woke up, and saw Kai asleep next to him, 'well looks like he is not being so distant anymore' thought Rei and slowly drifted off to sleep again.  
  
Kai woke up some time that morning, Rei was still asleep, Kai decided to let him sleep while he went back to the pond. At the pond Kai striped down to his boxers and dived into the clear blue water, it was cool but refreshing, he just floated around on his back thinking 'where are we? How did we get here? Where is here? Why are we here?'  
  
After awhile he got out and lay in the sun to dry off though it wasn't that much of a success because out of nowhere Rei dive-bombed into the pond soaking Kai with the splash, a sly look came across Kai's face and as soon as Rei surfaced Kai dive-bombed him, returning the favour. Kai Surfaced and laughed only to get a mouthful of water at the same time, he dived at Rei and they played for a while until they each backed off laughing to tired to continue, they both made their way up onto the bank of grass and lay down.  
  
'I cant believe it, Kai was actually laughing and having fun, ok I wonder what's wrong with him, that's not what Kai usually does' thought Rei laughing at his own thought.   
"Kai you should laugh more, its a lot more fun than being all serious about everything "   
"Oh" was all Kai could say, he didn't know what to think or how to respond to that comment, Rei saw the confused and uncertain look on his face   
"hey we don't have to talk about it" said Rei, "but you have got to admit the you actually had some fun out there right?"   
"Yeh I guess I did" said Kai and gave Rei one of his extremely rare smiles then lay down on the grass to try to dry off again. When they were dry, they put their clothes back on and decided to stay lying in the sun until they got the rest of their energy back.  
  
While all this had been happening Mimi, Sora and the gang had arrived in the digi' world, though they had come across a problem they had entered the world for the wrong spot for some reason, they were now facing a hike to their destination which no one was really happy about.  
  
Tai had taken on the role of leader and this was annoying Matt who was still confused about last night, the fact that Tai and Sora were walking ahead of him hand in hand and TK and Kari were doing the same behind him didn't help his jealousy. Using Izzy's laptop, that he bought everywhere with him, they managed to find the quickest route in which they had to follow. Awhile later, they were still hiking, everyone was getting tired and hungry and starting to complain, especially Mimi.   
"You guys could we please stop for a break I'm tired and hungry, I don't think I can go on much longer at this pace," said Mimi for the I don't know what number of times but it had been a lot.   
"I guess we probably could" said Tai "but I think it would be better if we continued at least to the forest so we can get out of this sun."   
"But..."   
"Mimi do you ever stop complaining? Or acting like a ditz?" Matt yelled at her. Mimi just stood there staring at him with her sad eyes filling with tears which ran down her cheeks. She tried to say something but she couldn't, she was to hurt, to sad. She tried to stop the tears but she just couldn't, the pain was just to much for her to bear, to much for her delicate heart to handle, her fragile body trembled and more tears ran down her pale pain stricken face. Mimi turned and walked away but didn't get far before she collapsed onto the ground and cried her poor heart out.  
  
Izzy cared about Mimi a lot and it hurt him to see her like that, being the smart person he was, he knew of her love for Matt. What matt had done to Mimi angered him deeply, he just turned and glared at him, then walked to where Mimi was crying on the ground, he put his arm around her and tried to get her to stop crying. All the others just stood there staring at him stunned in disbelief that he could be so cruel, even TK looked at him in disgust and went off with Kari to comfort Mimi. Matt would've kicked him self if he could've, he felt the worse he had ever felt in all his life.  
  
He had managed to hurt the one person other than TK that he truly loved and cared about so much that it was most likely she would never be able to look at him again let alone talk to him. 'What the hell was I thinking? Matt kept asking him self his eyes now filling with tears. Matt decided to go and try and talk to her, to apologise for yelling at her, when he got close to where she was lying he could hear that her crying was only slightly calming down. Before he could get even close to her Tai came up and stood in his way,   
"Matt I think you should just leave her alone ok?" "Tai I came to tell her I was sorry I need to talk to her to apologise" a tear now ran down his cheek but he didn't care whether people saw him crying neither did he care about anything else all he wanted to do was talk to her and set things straight.  
  
Tai could see the pain in Matts eyes and new that his friend was most likely really sorry for what he did   
"Come for a walk with me Matt," he said and Matt did, they started to head towards the forest he looked back and saw the others get up and start to follow behind and while they walked, they talked.   
"Why did you do it Matt?" Tai asked Matt explained that he didn't know and that he thought it was mostly the jealousy he had of Tai and Sora and the fact that he couldn't bring up the courage to tell Mimi how he felt.   
"I still love her Tai, I know It doesn't look like I do but I really do care about her," Matt confessed.  
  
They had reached the edge of the forest Tai sat down and Matt followed suit.   
"I never meant to hurt her honestly" he said the bowed his head more tears running free. 'Man I have never seen Matt cry at all before let alone full out crying, the poor guy he must really lover her' thought Tai. He looked down the forest line; the others had sat down to rest further down the line of trees. 


	5. Chp 5: digimon meet beyblade

Tai looked back to Matt he put a hand on his shoulder and Matt looked at him "Hey Matt don't worry I'm sure she will forgive, just give her some time to calm down, trust me man I'm your best friend," he said with a half laugh, "I'm going to go and ask Sora how Mimi is going ok? Don't move from hear though." Matt watched his friend run down to meet Sora, a little bit of hope raised with in him.   
"Sora!" Tai called out, when he reached her he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her gently, "hows Mimi going?" he asked after his greeting,   
"Oh not to good she's still crying a lot, but she has calmed down abit, the good thing is she still loves him, well that's what we have heard between her crying" She told him.   
"Well what's up with Matt?? When he came over he looked as if he too were crying, that's not like him," said Sora.   
"Yeh he has been cry and beating himself up about it at the same time," Tai replied with a sigh. "He didn't mean to make her cry he told me so himself, he still loves her, Sora, probably more than we will ever know, he was coming over to tell her he didn't mean it but I thought it would be best if we let her calm down a bit first," Tai added.  
  
"I think you did the right thing Tai" said Sora and gave him a kiss on the cheek,   
"come over and see Mimi with me, don't worry about Matt I saw TK going over his way just before" and then they walked off hand in hand to the rest of the group. Matt meanwhile had stoped crying though it still hurt him to think about what he had done to Mimi.   
"Matt?" said TK, matt looked up and saw his lil bro standing there.   
"TK?" matt said sitting up properly, "I know you don't like me for what I did to Mimi but I want you to know I didn't mean to make her cry", tears were filling his eyes once again at the thought of what he had done but he wiped them quickly away.   
"I still care about her..."   
"Matt don't worry I do believe you still care a lot about her and love her heaps, your still my favourite bro you know!" Come on lets go join the others, you should be allowed over now, and Mimi cried her self to sleep." TK told him   
"TK I'm your only bro" Matt said managing a half laugh.  
  
When they got to the others the decided to find a place to stay the night in the forest, since Mimi was still asleep Tai suggested that Matt could carry her until they found a good place to sleep at. Matt bent down and picked her up holding her close to his body. 'She looks so beautiful when she sleeps but yet so sad. A single tear ran down his cheek and fell onto hers;   
"Mimi I'm so sorry, I will never hurt you again," he whispered and started to walk through the forest with the others. Little did he know that tear had woken Mimi up, she had heard what he said and that cleared away most of her pain, she smiled and snuggled up in his arms then went back to sleep.  
  
The party soon entered a small circular clearing in the forest... "hey you!" yelled Rei from near the cave, they all turned and looked at him, and then a bit off to the left came another guy out of the forest.   
"Ahh hey" said tai, "who are you?"   
"I'm Rei" said the raven haired guy who had called out to them, "and that there is Kai" he added pointing to the figure leaning against the tree, "Kai come here" said Rei   
"Who are you?" Asked Kai pointing to Tai, It was then that Tai introduced him and the rest of the members of the group. Kai sat down, leaned back against a tree, and shut his eyes; Rei also went and sat next to Kai.  
  
Matt, Tai and the others either stood or sat where they were, Rei then filled them in on how they got hear, very briefly considering they had no real idea. Neither Tai nor any of the other members of their group had any idea how or why these 2 guys actually got to this world either. Rei told them that they could stay the night in the cave he had found if they wished to. Then he and Kai moved off to a sunnier part of the clearing. 


	6. Chp 6: the fight

TK and Kari went off to see if there was anything to eat around the forests, and Izzy and Joe started discussing things to do with computers. (A really Izzy thing to do), Matt left Mimi asleep on the grass with Sora while he and Tai went for a walk.   
"Tai I don't really trust them" said Matt looking over towards Rei and Kai. "They seemed a bit brief on their story of events, and the one called Kai looks evil," said Matt.   
"Drop it Matt" said Tai. He wasn't in the mood for this, "they have been here for at least two days, a lot of things could of happened during that time maybe even nothing. There may have been things they didn't want to talk about, I mean I didn't just go on and on telling complete strangers about you and your fight with Mimi did I?"   
"mmm I guess your right" said Matt looking hurt, "Hey cheer up Matt, I part agree with you on something, that Kai guy does look tough, I wouldn't say evil though," Tai commented.  
  
Mimi had just woken up on the grass where Matt had left her to see that Sora was sitting beside her.   
"Mimi, hey how you feeling?" asked Sora   
"Oh I'm ok, where's Matt?" Mimi asked her friend   
"He's off talking to Tai," was Sora's reply   
"Oh ok" said Mimi.   
"You still love him don't you?"   
Mimi blushed, "Yes" she said in reply.   
"Ok that's good because he is really sorry about what he did you know," Sora stated,   
"Yeh I know," said Mimi smiling,   
"Oh" said Sora looking confused,   
"Don't worry" said Mimi,   
"hey Sora, I'm just going to go for a walk to clear my head ok?"   
"Yeh sure" Sora replied.  
  
Mimi got up and walked to the edge of the forest, she couldn't really be bothered walking around so she sat down leaning against a tree watching the others. TK and Kari had just come back from collecting apples to eat and were now heading off towards Sora with Tai and Matt, just down from Sora were the two other guys, Kai and Rei. Izzy and Joe meanwhile were off talking about something, 'most likely to do with Izzys laptop' thought Mimi half laughing. She then for some reason felt suddenly tired and closed her eyes.  
  
Matt had walked over to Sora to see how Mimi was going with Tai, Kari and his lil bro TK, but when he got there, she wasn't, so he sat down with the others.   
"Where's Mimi?" he asked,   
"Oh she just went for a walk to clear her head for awhile,"   
"Oh ok" said matt,   
"Yeh I think you should give her some time to be by herself to sort things out," Sora told him.  
  
"Did Matt get rejected" smirked a half laughing Kai,   
"NO!" Matt said in reply. He was getting angry and disliking this Kai guy more and more as the seconds flew by,   
"Sure sure, doesn't matter, you should forget about her, love is for the weak," Kai said coldly. Matt had had it with this guy and his annoying comments about people he hadn't even known for a whole day. He was still angry about other things and it didn't take long for him to get totally pissed off.   
"Ok Kai! I have had it with you!" yelled matt jumping to his feet.   
"Oh do you want to fight," replied Kai in the same cold I couldn't care less voice he used so often in his own world. Kai got up and went to punch Matt but he dodged it. They began to fight in hand-to-hand combat, each trying to get at the other with out being hit in return though Matt tripped backwards and was then on the ground. 'Oh no poor matt' thought Mimi who had been watching the whole thing from her tree at the edge of the forest. Kai was on top of matt and had him pinned down to the ground. He was just about to punch him when Mimi ran out with a stick.  
  
She hit Kai hard across the back and then again on the arm. Kai hissed in pain before he turned around and glared at Mimi only to then backslap her across the face. The blow was so hard she collapsed on the ground her eyes watering with tears of pain.   
"Mimi!" yelled Sora as she ran out to get Mimi out of the way and back to the group.   
"Matt, Kai! Cut it out!" yelled Rei and Tai, but their friends didn't listen. Matts anger seemed to give him strength. They were now rolling around on the ground, punching and kicking at each other. Each one wanted to get the advantage over the other.  
  
"We have to stop this" Rei told Tai, Tai knew they had to, he could see Rei's concern for Kai in his eyes, he Had the same concern for his friend Matt. They went out to try to stop the fight, but Matt lashed out at Tai and Kai just gave Rei a look that clearly said 'stay out of this'. They made their way back to the others who were looking on in aw, "Rei there's really nothing we can do, they are both hell determined to win you know that", it was true Rei did know that, really well, Kai's pride had taken over and would probably kill him. Mimi was still watching the fight on the ground eyes wide in horror, 'Oh Matt hang on, please for me ' she cried inwardly. Kai was on top of Matt again and once again had him pinned on the ground.  
  
Mimi picked up a rock and threw it at Kai, It shot past his head slicing his cheek. Kai winced as blood ran down his face. Matt took this as an opportunity to get back at him, he managed to get one of his hands free and hit Kai hard in the face then pushed him off him. Rei couldn't stand watching his friend get beaten up, he sat down with his face in his hands, 'hold in there Kai, you can do it'. Izzy saw that Rei looked sad he put his hand on his shoulder and Rei looked up,   
"don't worry, he'll be ok" Izzy said hoping to cheer him up,   
"I hope so," was all Rei could think of to say. Mimi looked around and only then did she realise that Kai was that good of friends with Rei! "Rei I'm so sorry for hurting you friend!" she said, Rei just looked at her for a sec,   
"Don't worry about it I guess you were only looking out for your boyfriend,"  
Mimi blushed, "Oh no we're not going out," she said, and quickly turned her attention back to the fight.  
  
Things weren't looking good for Kai. Matt had him pinned to the ground now and was beginning to bash him up. The pain was getting too much for Kai to take. His body hurt all over and he was to tired to even bother to defend himself. He lay back and took Matts abuse. Tears began to fill Kai's eyes, tears of hurt and pain, a single tear ran down his cheek, and he quickly closed his eyes. 'Crying is for the weak, I won't cry!' he told him self. He winced as Matt punched him over and over again, the pain soon became too much for him to handle and he blacked out.


	7. Chp 7: That night

Rei was sick off this and both him, Tai and Joe ran out to Kai's aid. Tai and Joe then had the hard task of pulling Matt away but they succeeded, it was a bit of a struggle at first but soon he calmed down and allowed them to lead him away from Kai. Matt was lucky he had got away with hardly any injuries, only a black eye, split lip and some cuts and bruises. Mimi ran over to him and gave him a hug; tears of relief and happiness ran down her face   
"Matt I'm so glad you're alright, I love you" Mimi whispered in his ear   
"I love you too Mimi," said Matt with a kiss then a smile, the same kind of smile Mimi had fallen for years ago. Matt then lay down exhausted on the grass with his heart still racing and fell asleep, Mimi sat down next to him stroking his face, she was so happy he was alright.  
  
Rei was kneeling on the grass holding Kai close to him in his arms, Kai was in a really bad state, there were cuts and bruises all over his body, his clothes were stained with blood and his face stained with tears, but he was still breathing. 'Ok that's a good thing,' he told himself, 'I'm surprised he lasted that long' thought Rei, since when he had reached Kai he had thought him dead. Kai slowly opened his eyes and found himself in Rei's arms, he hurt all over, he looked up at Rei, tears running down his cheeks., he just wanted the pain to go away.  
  
Rei looked down at his friends' sad eyes, he felt so sorry for him and knew Kai would also be angry with himself for losing. Rei smiled at him, Kai tried to return the smile but he couldn't find it in him, he was to full of pain and sadness, tears ran down his face he looked away and lent his head on Reis chest, closed his eyes and cried. Kai didn't care whether Rei or anyone saw him crying, he hurt to much to even try to keep it in. He also knew Rei wouldn't think any less of him and Kai also trusted that Rei wouldn't tell any of the others. He owed Rei his life he didn't mind though, Rei was his friend. Kai closed his eyes and cried until he fell asleep.  
  
A short while later Tai came over to Rei, he was still holding Kai in his arms and a single tear ran down hi cheek. Tai could see the sadness in Reis eyes and couldn't help but feel partly responsible for his pain.   
"Rei I understand if you don't want us to stay at your cave to night, I mean after what Matt did to Kai and everything." Rei looked at Tai his eye shinning,  
"no its ok, you and your friends can still stay,"   
"Thanks, I'm sure Matt didn't mean to hurt him so much, he was just really angry and he had been for quite some time now," Tai explained.   
"Yeh I guess I understand where you're coming from," said Rei remembering all the times that Kai had got really pissed off and the events that followed.  
  
"Lets just not talk about it for now ok" he said,   
"Oh Yeh ah sure, um thanks for still letting us stay," Tai said and walked off to see Matt and the others. Rei stayed sitting there, still holding Kai who was still asleep. Clouds had been gathering in the sky over head and now the rain started to fall first lightly then it got heavier. Rei quickly got up and carried Kai into the cave.  
  
The start of the rain had woken up Matt and he and the others ran quickly as possible to the cave so not to get drenched as it was raining down hard now. Rei sat down on the hay at the back of the cave still holding Kai in his arms.  
  
Joe and Izzy took the job of trying to start the fire in the middle of the ground close to the back of the cave to keep everyone warm during this storm. The strong winds caused by the storm blowing outside blew sprays of rain into the cave wetting those who sat to close to the cave mouth. TK shivered as the sprays hit him, he and Kari then moved to the back of the cave and huddled together sharing each others body heat to keep warm while Joe and Izzy struggled with the fire.  
  
After a lot of attempts of trying to start the fire Joe and Izzy finally got it going, it lighted up the cave and the sudden warmth swept over them all.   
"Do you want to head off in the morning and continue to go along with our original idea?" Tai asked the group, Sora sitting in his arms. Their original idea had been to go and stay a few nights at Gennai's house while he was away.   
"You and Kai can come along with us if you want?" asked Tai looking over at Rei,   
"I mean you guys never know how long you'll be stuck out here for."   
"Oh... um Yeh, I'm really sorry for all the pain I have caused Kai," Matt apologised,   
"I guess it would probably be best if we did come, I mean you lot know more about this place than we do, oh and Matt ah just forget about it," replied Rei, he had know resentment towards Matt for what he had did and no reason to blame him, after all it was Kai who started it.  
  
"So that's settled then, we leave tomorrow morning" said Mimi who was lying down with her head on Matts lap, he began to play with her hair.   
"Well I think I'm going to get some sleep now," said Tai lying down, Sora lay down next to him, and he put his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. Joe meanwhile put more wood on the fire so it would keep them warm during the night. It continued to pour down rain and soon the thunder and lightning started up. 


	8. Chp 8: early that morning

Mimi got up and sat on Matts lap then leaned back against his chest, he put his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. She looked around at him then kissed him on the lips he kissed her back passionately and smiled, she leant her head against his, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
Long after everyone had fallen asleep, the thunder and lightning continued, when big clash of thunder Kai slowly opened his eyes to find himself still in Reis arms but in the cave this time, Rei was asleep leaning his back against the cave wall. It was still late at night and pouring down rain, the fire embers glowed softly, and blood and tears stained his face. His body still hurt though not as much as it had during the fight. His eyes watered with new tears that ran down his cheeks as he tried to move in the darkness.  
  
Rei woke up to the sound of Kai crying in his arms,   
"Kai don't worry everything's going to be alright" he whispered to Kai, not wanting to wake up all the others and draw attention to them. Kai looked up at Rei, his eyes shinning with tears in the embers glow, Rei hugged him and Kai leant his head against Reis shoulder and slowly went back to sleep. When Rei was sure Kai had gone back to sleep he lent back against the wall and also went to sleep.  
  
Kari slowly woke up to find her self still lying with TK and the others in the cave, not knowing if it was night or day as the storm still raged on out side, the strong winds blowing the rain into the cave making her shiver. She looked towards the fire and noticed that there were only a few glowing embers left of it, sighing she got up and put some of the remaining wood on the fire before moving back to lie down with TK. Picking up his arm to look at his watch, it read 3:30 in the morning, she decided that it was way to early in the morning for her to wake up she snuggled back down to go to sleep again.  
  
However, Kari soon found herself waking up again to TK shaking her, yawning she sat up leaning back against the wall of the cave. She looked around the cave at the others who were illuminated by the glowing flames of the fire. Tai and Sora were already awake both huddled against each other on the opposite cave wall while Matt was busy trying to wake Mimi up from her 'beauty' sleep. Kari also noticed the other two guys at the very back of the cave, Rei was awake and looking real tired while Kai was still asleep and still looking pretty beaten.  
  
Kari sighed, that wasn't the best day even though her and TK didn't watch the whole thing the had heard the others talking about it. She removed the thoughts of yesterday from her mind as TK placed his arm around her, bringing her closer to him to keep warm. Letting her gaze wander Kari laughed as she noticed Joe for the first time sitting on the cave floor contently prodding Izzy with a stick trying to get him to wake up. She jumped visually as a loud clap of thunder sounded directly above them waking up Izzy and even Mimi.  
  
Another clap of thunder soon sounded this time louder then the first making everyone in the cave jump and then the lightning struck outside lighting up every small corner of the cave for a brief second before they were left with the dim light of the fires flames. TK sighed as he whispered in Kari's ear,   
"I don't think we will be going anywhere anytime soon" in response, she nodded in agreement, still half asleep. Noticing that some of the others had moved closer to the fire for the warmth and to talk Kari got up and pulled TK along with her to sit beside her bro Tai by the fire.  
  
"So Tai what are we going to do today? I mean we can't continue with this storm" Kari said to her bro. Tai sighed, he had wanted to set off early that morning, he was sick of sleeping on the cold floor of the cave already.   
"I guess we will just have to wait till the storm dies down though we will have to set off soon we're running out of fired wood and there is no food in the cave," Tai told the others.   
"Well if we're not going anywhere the why the hell did you guys wake me up," Mimi whined looking up at Matt from her position in his lap. Matt and the others laughed,   
"Mimi I didn't wake you up, the thunder did," Matt said running a caring hand through her hair.  
  
"Well then, since we're not going anywhere I think I'll go back to sleep again then" she said yawning.   
"I think I agree with Mimi," Izzy said slumping against the cave wall where he had been standing before sliding to the ground. Tai sighed,   
"We might as well, but you know we will have to leave soon whether there is rain or not." Mimi mumbled something but other then that no one said anything, Tai looked around to see everyone lying around asleep. Tai carefully pulled Sora into his lap to keep her warm and soon fell asleep, leaving Rei the only one awake still sitting at the very back of the cave with Kai held protectively in his arms. 


	9. Chp 9: Morning Storm continues

Rei sighed as he watched the lightning flash outside before turning his attention to Kai he was sleeping soundly in his arms, Rei gently rubbed away some of the blood that had mixed with Kai's tears from his face with his thumb. He hoped Kai would be able to carry on once the others were ready to move, looking out the cave mouth once more Rei wished that the rain would let up, it wouldn't be to fun travelling in a storm like this one. He put two of the last pieces of fire would on the fire before leaning back against the wall of the cave, he figured that he should get some sleep before the morning.  
  
An hour or so had passed by since Rei had decided to get some sleep when a loud clap of thunder sounded directly above the cave; the storm hadn't moved. Rei slowly and unwontedly opened his eyes only to quickly shut them again after a bright flash of lightning illuminated the cave. Opening his eyes cautiously once more, Rei once again found himself in the dull darkness of the cave with the only light coming from the occasional lightning flash out side and the small but glowing embers of last nights fire.  
  
Rei sighed disappointedly as he look out side, the weather hadn't cleared up like he wanted it to and to him It didn't look much better at all, looking around the cave Rei noticed during the occasional lightning flashes that the others were all still asleep. Looking down into his lap and seeing Kai still sleeping peacefully Rei decided not to wake the others allowing him time to get some of his energy back.  
  
A few minutes after the time that Rei had woken up to the thunder, Mimi who was leaning against Matt's chest shuddered as the cool wind from outside woke her up. After slowly opening her eyes and adjusting to the darkness Mimi saw that, everyone else was still asleep. Looking up Mimi noticed the storm was still raging outside and it rained heavily. She then looked up at Matt, his eyes closed still sleeping before trying to get back to sleep thinking it was best she didn't wake the others unless she wanted to get wet.  
  
Unfortunately for Rei and Mimi the next person to wake up was Tai, slowly waking up and rubbing his eyes he looked out the cave mouth to see the storm still going hard, 'just great' he thought, 'how was he going to get them to go out in weather like this'. Sighing Tai sat up and threw the remaining wood on the fire before leaning back against the cave wall watching Sora sleep peacefully on the caves floor.  
  
The thunder sounded loudly overhead as Tai watched the rain falling from the sky outside before a bright flash of lightning lit up the cave attracting Tai's attention to Matt who was sitting up and looking at him.   
"Oh hey Matt how long have you been up?" Tai asked,   
"not long, thunder woke me" he replied before shifting Mimi in his lap.  
  
"Your not going to wake everyone up and tell them we're going out in this are you?" Matt asked Tai questioningly, Tai shook his head   
"not now maybe later if the storm dies down though if we don't its about to get very cold, that's the last of the fire wood you know" Tai told Matt indicating to the flaming logs on the fire.  
  
A few minuets passed by turning into an hour before Tai looked out side the cave once more, the storm hadn't stoped but it hard calmed down quite a bit. After a few more minutes of sitting around doing nothing particular Tai and Matt decided that this was probably as good as it was going to get so they might as well get everyone up.  
  
Getting everyone up sounded simpler than it really was, Sora got up alright though Kari and TK were another story all together though Mimi was the worst, she really didn't want to go out into the rain and refused to get up. In the end Matt picked her up into his arms knowing that he wasn't going to get her to go out there willingly as he didn't even want to go, he just knew they had no real other choice.  
  
Kari sighed stretching out and yawning next to TK on the floor of the cave before they both stood up after having Tai shaking them awake. Tai looked over to where Rei was to see him and Izzy already awake even Kai was nearly awake. While Tai and the others talked to Izzy about where they were going Rei looked down at Kai who looked so cute as he slowly opened his eyes to gaze up at Rei.  
  
Rei smiled at Kai before looking out the cave entrance at the rain that was silently falling from the sky outside, it hadn't cleared up but it was better then the last to he had seen it so he didn't mind. Kai now fully awake tried to get up but Rei held him back,   
"Kai your not well enough to walk through this," he said his concern easily showing in his voice, Kai know he was still pretty weak but he didn't want to be a burden to Rei anymore.  
  
Kai tried to get up and managed though had to lean on the wall for balance only proving Rei's point, Kai felt Rei pick him up and looked up to see him smiling down at him,   
"I don't mind carrying you" Rei said before moving to join the others. Once Tai and Izzy were sure they know where they were going, they headed out into the rain and through the forest. 


	10. Chp 10: A Kiss in the rain

The rain was cold and soon had Kari shivering in TK's arms as it began to drench her and the others. They were quite some distance from the cave when things went from bad to worse, the winds picked up and the thunder and lightning started up again. They had come to for to go back so, they had to press on through the storm that was getting worse looking for somewhere to take shelter but they couldn't find any.  
  
They were left out in the open grassland in the middle of a thunderstorm and Mimi wrapped her arms around Matt's neck afraid that she was going to get struck by lightning, while Kai who had just woken up when a constant chain of loud claps of thunder sounded above them. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's neck acknowledging to Rei that he was awake; Rei smiled down at Kai and told him that everything should be alright before pulling him in closer to him trying to keep him warm.  
  
Rei only then noticed that the others had stoped for some reason, he moved closer so he could hear what they were saying but it didn't help much. Sighing Rei looked down at Kai smiling, Kai looked up at Rei,   
"thanks for everything," He said before pressing his lips against those of Rei, put quickly pulled away, "sorry," Kai apologised looking away. Rei smiled and moved Kai's head to face him with one hand before kissing him,   
"don't be," he said after ending the kiss and watching Kai blush.  
  
A bright flash of fork lightning, that hit a tree in the to near for comfort distance, was directly followed by a loud bang of thunder that made them all drop to the ground neither of them wanting to be the tallest thing in the area and share the same fate as the tree which had burst into flames.  
  
Mimi screamed holding on tighter to Matt while TK pulled Kari who was shaking in closer to him, Sora just buried her head in the nape of Tai's neck. 'Jeese my laptop if probably ruined beyond repair by now' Izzy thought to himself,   
"Ah guys I think it would've been best to stay in that cave until it was a nice sunny day" he said voicing his opinion to the others.   
"Tai wasn't to know that the storm was going to start up again like this" Sora said as lightning simultaneously struck the ground only 2 feet away from them surrounding them from all sides leaving them know where to run to. It was then that a bright light appeared swallowing them up and blocking out the images of the storm, the ground, the sky and the rain along with the sound.  
  
Meanwhile back in the hotel Kenny and the remaining Bladebreakers had been around the whole town looking for any signs or knowledge of where Rei and Kai had gotten to. It was getting dark and they had spent the whole day looking and had come up with nothing, on returning to where they had last seen Rei and Kai disappear Kenny thought that the whole day had really been a waste of time.  
  
They were all standing around where they had been that morning all out of ideas when suddenly a bright white light engulfed the whole room and when it had left in its place in the centre of the room was Rei standing there with Kai held in his arms. Kenny and the others just stood there staring at Rei and Kai in particular they were both drenched and dripping water all over the floor of his hotel room and Kai looked as if he had come off worst in a fight.  
  
"Ah, hey guys," Rei said breaking the silence,   
"Ah hey Rei..." Tyson said, "where have you guys been we have been looking all over for you for the whole day!" he yelled,   
"the whole day..." Rei repeated looking at Tyson confused they had been gone around three days then it hit him, the other world must have had a different time structure.  
  
Rei never got to think any more about it as Tyson once again interrupted his thoughts though he even talking to him,   
"What the hell happened to you?" Tyson asked pointing at Kai and the beaten state he was in, Kai just glared icily at Tyson making him shrink back, Kai smirked at the response.   
"So where have you guys been then?" Kenny asked interested,   
"Ah, well I don't think you'd believe us even if we tried to tell you," Rei said laughing before heading to the door.  
  
"Try us," Kenny said, "hey where are you going?" he added noticing Rei heading towards the door,   
"To get Kai cleaned up and get into some dry clothes Rei said, "I'll try and fill you in later" he added as he walked out the door and towards where his and Kai's room was. Opening the door and walking straight through to the bathroom, Rei put Kai down before running a bath and telling Kai to get in. Rei sighed happily as he washed the blood and dirt off Kai who was blushing obviously never having had some one bathe him before but smiled up at him,   
"thank you again" Kai whispered making Rei smile.  
  
Back in Japan Mimi and Sora woke to find them selves lying in their beds in Sora's room the only unusual thing was that they were drenched by the rain, "Ah..." Mimi said not being able to find the words Sora just shrugged looking at the date and time on her desk, "Oh Mimi we were supposed to meet the others to go to the digi world 2 hours ago she said quickly jumping up and moving to get ready.  
  
Matt sighed as he lay back against a tree, Mimi sitting comfortably in his lap in the digi world with the others,   
"Ah guys did anyone else have a weird dream about being in the digi world and two other guys from another..." Izzy began but never got to finish,   
"jeese Izzy that wasn't a dream didn't you see the time, I mean I thought I was thick but you... "Tai didn't even get to finish his sentence because he just fell on the floor beside Sora and cracked up laughing with the others.  
  
"Hey I wonder what did happen to ah...what were their names...Rei and Kai" Kari asked the group,   
"They probably went back to their own world like we got sent back here" said Joe.   
"Oh hey Joe funny I haven't noticed you for awhile said Matt,   
"well you know me not one to complain much" Joe said making the others laugh.  
  
The End  
  
Well that's it that's the end of the story hope you enjoyed it as I enjoyed writing it... So what do you think? Any good? Totally crap? 


End file.
